Why I don't like Lord of the Rings
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: Um...the title says it all. I don't hate it I just don't like it. Like not like or dislike. Er...I feel apathetic. Yay, big word.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay I know someone probably just scrolled down this whole page to write me a furious review telling about the great writing and creativity that went into LotR.

If you do that I will probably agree. LotR is a great piece of literature and is very creative. So, what kills it for me? Here is why I do not and probably never will like it:

 **1\. The hype.**

At first I never really knew about it. I was born after it was "big" and was pretty much the normal not really internet fan person. I heard the name before, but never really cared for it. Then I joined the internet! Yay! And everyone online went:"LotR is soooo awesome! READ IT!" And I was like:"Really? Another good fantasy book that is not Harry Potter? Yay!"

So I went and read it and was kind of dissappointed. Now, this reason would not have killed my like for the book on it's own. If this was the only reason I would not be dissappointed.

 **2\. The copy dogs! (Ha! See what I did there. I don't know why cats get all the blame! Oh, fine it is dumb...but I shall do as I please, so there.)**

Anyways. We all know that you can't write a fantasy novel without copying LotR. I mean even if you don't mean it you will. And trust me, some authors meant it. The whole fantasy genre was full of giant eagles and elves named Legolols and stuff. I being a nerdy reader had read them all, so when I read LotR I just felt like I was reading over done chliches. Of course I was not. At the time LotR came out it was new and exciting and not copied yet. When I came along LotR had been copied so many times that sadly the original felt like it had copied the rest. Simply because I read it later.

3\. The beautiful writing.

Okay, bet you did not expect that to be there. No don't kill me! This is personal. I unfortunatly don't really appreciate nice writing. That is just me. Remember this is why _I_ don't like LotR. Anyways, I like fast paced and tense stories. I will say that I admired the writing and wished I had the ability to write like that, but I don't really like over descripetive writing. Mainly because I as a person like to imagine the scenery myself. I rather hear,"Tall snowy mountains reached out to the sky." Then,"High mountains peaks touched the clouds making everything around it look small and irrelevent by comparison. The rising sun set fire to the ice that crowned them...er okay I'm just making a fool of myself by trying to make my writing beautiful." Anyways let's just say when I imagine that the flowers are red and the next sentence tells me they are purple I get very annoyed very quickly. It is the author's choice of course not mine, but I still get annoyed. In fact I'll just keep the flowers red in my mind, but that is just me. This is not really a valid reason...is it?

Anyways, it is mainly the copying that made LotR feel like a over done chliche trying to be good with overly desrciptive writing that had fooled everyone into thinking it was great.

Is that true? NO! This is actually very sad. If you say this is a great book that basically created the fantasy genre I'll agree with you. This is a book I would have loved had it not been that I have seen the plot a thousand times over, (Stupid copydogs) the hype had killed it and since the plot and characters were boring (I had already seen them in copydogs'work) the writing just felt overly descriptive and boring.

The main problem I think is other authors copying LotR. The hype would have been right if they had not done that and with everything being new the writing would have fitted and even I would have liked it. (I even might have changed the flowers to purple)

But, since it was copied by others I had in some way already read it and just felt like it was boring. I mean I liked the part about the Hobbits because I don't think you can copy that...although I'm sure someone created original creatures called Bithobs.

Now, Byeeeeee!

 **NOTE: THIS IS NOT EDITED BECAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO EDIT A ESSAY THING I WROTE!**

 **ALSO NOTE: If anyone starts saying things about how I have to appreciate nice writing I will throw you with a apple. Seriously I just like to imagine things for myself and I get annoyed when authors don't agree with me. And then you can go appreciate My Little Pony along with me...yes I like that. I am a pegasister and proud. =)**


	2. Reply chapter

Okay, I really don't have time to do this so I'll make it short. I don't hate LotR. I thought that was pretty obvious, but seemingly not. Okay, I was actually trying to say how sad it was that such a great book was spoiled for me by these reasons. This was not supposed to be a argument trying to tell LotR fans they were wrong. This was supposed to be about how sad it was that I could not be a fan. And someone said that I blamed LotR for this and really I have no idea how you got to that conclusion.

Now, I can understand (sort of) why assumed that I was going against LotR. Mainly since the title sounds...ugh I did not realise it while writing this, but yea...anyways I'm siding with LotR. It is a great book and did nothing wrong!

Anyways I would normally go into a whole argument and take every review on its own and accept where I was wrong and tear it apart for being wrong itself and stuff...but exams! Believe me I rather edit my work that do exams.

Yea, people also seemed annoyed that I did not edit. Well your problem. Poelpe apprently cna read tihs so personally I really don't see the problem and about not formatting it and being informal, well like I said this was not supposed to be a argument. Really, I love the creative thinking part about writing, but english is not my first language and I have a hard time getting excited about grammar and punctuation.

I know, but writing is something I do for fun. I am also not forcing people to read my work and it looks like some people don't care that much about it either.

Anyway, as always this was way longer than expected 'cause I always do that. I am a informal, silly person who has a weird sense of humor, don't expect me to be formal and write wonderfully. If you want send me a more insulting review telling me that I am that kind of person, but I like who I am, so to bad.

Lastly, I'd like to apologise for the mistakes on my part in making this look more like hate then annoyance at copy cats. This is not meant to be hate or dislike to LotR in any way. (Yea, again sorry the title as dumb and misleading)


End file.
